silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
You're Not Here
You're Not Here ("No estás aquí") es la canción de apertura del videojuego Silent Hill 3. Es la pista número 2 del disco Silent Hill 3 Original Soundtracks. El tema es cantado por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, con el acompañamiento de guitarra por parte de Akira Yamaoka. En el juego, el tema se reproduce durante la escena de apertura del mismo. La canción también aparece en los créditos finales de la [[Silent Hill (película)|película de Silent Hill]]. Letra Blue sky to forever The green grass blows in the wind, dancing It would be a much better sight with you with me If you hadn't met me I'd be fine on my own, baby I never felt so lonely then you came along So now what should I do? I'm strung out, addicted to you My body aches, now that you're gone My supply fell through You gladly gave me everything you had and more You craved my happiness When you made me feel joy it made you smile But now I feel your stress Love was never meant to be such a crazy affair, no And who has time for tears? Never thought I'd sit around and cry for your love, 'till now... Oh, I feel your stress... Oh, who has time for tears? Oh, my baby... Yeah yeah... Yeah yeah yeah yeah... Oh, I feel your stress... Traducción El cielo azul por siempre El césped verde se mece en el aire, bailando Sería una mejor vista contigo, conmigo Si no me hubieras conocido Estaría bien conmigo misma, nene Nunca me sentí tan sola, entonces viniste tú ¿Entonces qué debo hacer ahora? Estoy encadenada, adicta a ti Mi cuerpo me duele, ahora que te has ido Mi soporte se cayó Alegremente me diste todo lo que tenías y más Anhelaste mi felicidad Cuando me haces sentir alegre eso te hace sonreír Pero ahora siento tu estrés El amor nunca significó ser como un loco asunto, no ¿Y quién tiene tiempo para lágrimas? Nunca pensé que me sentaría alrededor y lloraría por tu amor, Hasta ahora... Oh, siento tu estrés... Oh, ¿quién tiene tiempo para lágrimas? Oh, mi nene... Yeah yeah... Yeah yeah yeah yeah... Oh, siento tu estrés... Curiosidades *"You're Not Here" podría ser una referencia a Harry Mason o a los pensamientos del propio Harry después de la muerte de su esposa antes de los sucesos de Silent Hill. También podría referirse a los pensamientos de Heather Mason después de la muerte de su padre. *Otro video, separado de la escena de apertura del juego, también contenía la canción. En él, aparece Heather cantando, mientras recorre escenarios del juego. Este video fue incluido en el port para PlayStation 2 de Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. *"You're Not Here" fue cantada por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn bajo el seudónimo de "Melissa Williamson". en:You're Not Here Categoría:Música Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill 3 Original Soundtracks Categoría:Música vocal Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill 3 Special Mini Sound Track Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill (película) Categoría:Videos de música de Silent Hill 3 Categoría:Videos de Silent Hill 3